WarHawks
"Jack, I'd like you to meet SmartCorp's latest development in homeland security-the WarHawks!" -Jonas Smart, The End of Infinity WarHawks, or Smart's WarHawks, are android military creations set to destroy anything Rüstov related. Unlike the Mechas, they're not sentient and work only for Jonas Smart. History Origins During the time that Jack had been captured by the Rüstov, Smart worked on new ways to fight the Rüstov, particularly against Jack if he ever returned full transformed into Revile. Unlike the SmarterNet, Smart never announced the making of the WarHawks, and instead kept them under wraps until the second invasion or Jack's return, whichever came first or both at the same time. Upon Jack's return and noticing that the infection was taking over, Smart decided not to wait on the Inner Circle's decision on what to do Jack, but rather had the WarHawks attack him, provoking chaos in Hero Square. Divide and Conquer While many innocents were hurt, the people of Empire City overlooked this, cheering Smart on the hunt and kill of Jack Blank. Ironically, Hovarth and the villagers of Varagog, who are machine skeptics, approved much more so, joining the side of the WarHawks to get to Jack and execute him. They tracked Jack through a variety of boroughs, getting briefly an upper-hand in Cognito but finishing off the chase in a highway in Hightown. Briefly hiding in Lowtown, Jack and his friends were able to avoid the WarHawks there, as they weren't programmed to search there but as a last resort. Because they were installed with nullifiers, Jack and his friends were able to avoid enough when they decided to head to Galaxis to look for help from Prime. The WarHawks, some minutes later, arrive too, ready to cause more damage, but the second invasion starts, and the WarHawks, due to Smart, are split between escorting him to safety, killing Jack, and fighting the Rüstov. Overcoming The next day, with Stendeval taken over by the Magus itself and Jack having escaped a second time from the Rüstov, Jack discovered that due to the infection, the nullifiers no longer worked on him. Taking this to his advantage and cutting the Rüstov off from his plans, for once, Jack surrenders to Smart, and with Trea's help, intimidate Smart enough to make him listen to a part of Jack's plan to stop the Rüstov once and for all. To prove it, Jack manipulated the WarHawks to serve him instead of Smart, even threatening him if he didn't at least listen to Jack and Trea. Finally convincing Smart, Jack used the WarHawks to keep an eye on Smart in case he went back on his word and to help the boy, as the infection was taking its toll on him. Briefly after, the WarHawks are forgotten when the infection completely takes over, and Jack, newly turned into Revile, leaves Smart Tower. This Means War When Jack proves that he's in control of the infection and that the nullifier created by Smart and Trea does block out Khalix, Jack convinces the entire country, Smart included, in uniting to fight the Rüstov and end the war. Smart sends out the WarHawks to fight side to side with everyone else, including Jack and Revile. Occasionally, Jack would use the WarHawks to help somewhere else, but like everyone else, the machines fought the Rüstov until Jack finally defeated the Magus. Appearances * The End of Infinity Trivia * Unlike Mechas, the WarHawks don't have any skin to cover their bodies. * Due to the infection, Jack was able to override the nullifiers, therefore controlling the WarHawks to work for him rather than for Smart. * It's unknown how Smart was able to create this machines, as his fortune had pretty much run out by the end of the Secret War. * There's no way to know whether the Inner Circle will force Smart to dismantle the WarHawks or allow him to keep them after the initial destruction to kill Jack. Category:Androids Category:Non-humans Category:Items